


rapunzel

by Daanny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rewrite, Selfcest, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: Oreshi struggles with the separation from Bokushi, and then struggles with Bokushi vanishing.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Akashi Seijuurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is a rewrite of a fic ive deleted off the website a while ago, but the rewrite has been rotting in my wips for a long time so i figured might as well as post it rather than leave it continuing to rot

At the top of the tower with no exit, there is a single window. It is a tiny window, but a window nonetheless. Only a sliver of sunlight slips past the curtains parted by the wind.

Akashi is on his back, looking up to the top of the tower from the ground. He remembers being at the top of the tower once. He remembers peeking through the window and taking in the world around him. But it has been a long time. Only in this tower is he safe; only in the tranquil darkness of the tower is he filled with contentment. He must not leave this tower. He must not be baited by the allure of the world outside.

He closes his eyes, blocking out the tiny ray of light from the window up high. Yet behind his tightly shut eyelids, stars twinkle high up in the night sky, white wildflowers bend lazily in the field he lies in, hand in hand with the companion only he knows. His companion never spoke a word, and only ever listened with a sad smile. Still, that had been enough for Akashi. Perhaps all he ever wanted wanted was someone to talk to, yet that realization came much too late.

Akashi wipes away streaks of tears mirrored on his cheeks.

He wishes he could go back to the beginning, where cherry blossoms fell and filled the air with a distracting fragrance. He should have never paid attention to his other self, should have buried him deep within himself and let himself be distracted by the rain of flower petals. Yet his other self is like the sweltering heat of the summer. Though Akashi wants to run away, wants to turn away, there is nowhere for him to run.

“We can’t do this anymore,” a gentle voice echos through the stone tower. “Akashi, you must—”

“No!” Akashi’s eyes fly open, yet all they’re met with is further darkness. “You can’t just… leave…”

The coolness of stone slowly seeps into Akashi’s back as he’s reminded of the autumn shower drenching the flowers. If Akashi must be punished for the times they spent together, the only way would be to take back the responsibilities he left to his other self. But how can he? When he’s unable to reach even the only one he desires?

_But you already have._

Closing his eyes tightly as if it could shut out the the voice echoing within his head, he drifts off into a dream of a memory long passed. He sees himself as a child, peering out from a tall, tall tower, waiting for the Prince to rescue him from the witch that is loneliness. The child holds out a hand and waits. Flowers fall, trees wilt, snow melts before everything repeats again. Tears flow out of the child’s eyes, but the child never makes so much as a sound. After the third time snow melts, someone finally grasps the child’s hand, someone with the same face, and an eye that glowed yellow.

In a world that they live in, it should be obvious that the two need wave goodbye and say their farewells. Akashi understands that, and he knows that he, too, understands.

* * *

A pain in his chest forms as he looks up into the piercing lights of the basketball court. The wildflowers they played with are drenched in the late autumn shower and have long rotted away. If this goodbye is the only price he has to pay for the time he spent together with him, for the victory of this match…

His punishment would be the weakness brought on by their time together.

Bokushi closes their eyes, and Akashi opens them.

He steals the ball from Nash.

Akashi waits for the autumn shower to end and spring to come.

But perhaps it never will.


End file.
